Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 8
Dragonhollow Newsletter #8 was the eighth issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. Because Tohbeh was unavailable, HyperSilence temporarily took over writing duties for this issue. =Full Text= ---- ''MC 1.10, Frostburn Update'' It has been almost a month since the release of MC update 1.10. So, where the hell is our server update restart/server wipe, huh?? Well before we get to that, let’s discuss some of the new features in this update. New Mobs: *Polar bear *Baby polar bear *Husk *Stray *Enderman now spawn in nether(the last one isn’t really a “new mob” but idc it’s mob related) New blocks: *Fossil blocks *Bone blocks *Magma blocks *Nether Wart block *Red nether bricks *Villages generate in more biomes now and are overall improved based on location placement. There’s more but you can just google the rest. So with these updates, it seems we will not need to wipe the server and start anew again. Instead, we will be creating a new spawn point very very far away from where society has settled down so we can generate new chunks that will coexist with the new updates features. The new spawn island is practically almost finished, and we are just waiting on a few more compatibility issues to be sorted out with plugins and such, so it shouldn’t be long now. Just keep your eyes peeled. ''Discovering Deceivers'' There has been a recent jump in hackers, cheaters, and scammers in the server as of late. I just wanted to thank all of those who private message me their tips and info on suspicious activity that they notice on the server. Unfortunately, I’ve had to ban a couple people for X-Raying, and a couple people for using hacked clients to get an unfair advantage on other players. My apologies to those who come onto the server just to relax and unwind for the day, but you guys just keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll continue doing my best to get rid of such players. ''Righteous Retro and Modest Moxi'' I’m sure most of you guys have noticed, but Acey hasn’t been around lately to keep the server on the up-and-up. As usual, she grows more and more busy with her personal life and has less time for the server as she used too. Because of this, I no longer play in survival mode on the server as much as I’d like since I take her place and try to help out the server whenever I can. With this in mind, I’d like to give a public thanks to Retrontology for filling Acey’s shoes and providing a lot of coding, building, and over all moderation assistance to the server. I’ve been working with him behind the scenes to improve our beloved DH, so whenever you get the chance just be sure to give him a big thanks for everything he’s done. Not only him, but Moxicology has been playing his part as well giving me advice and keeping an eye on the server while I’m away. Without these two guys, I’m half certain DH would slowly start to lose its appeal and shut down a lot sooner than we’d anticipate. ''Hyper Dungeons Galore'' Back in the last map, when Acey was away I took the time to create “dungeons” that I would place randomly throughout the map. These dungeons had unique enemies/mobs with their own unique loot drops, chests with great loot, and even a little bit of lore. I’m happy to announce that I will be continuing these dungeons upon the update of MC 1.10. For those who participated in the Hyper Dungeons before, I’m sure you remember that they were almost impossible to find without randomly running into one after an hour of aimlessly walking around. While finding them will still be this way, I plan to post in the forums special hints/events that will reveal the locations of “boss dungeons”, and upon finding will reveal info on smaller variants of dungeons, or even unique/rare ones. I know it’s not much, but it’s something I like doing and I know at least a good handful of you guys enjoyed them so I can’t wait to start it up again. ''Subterranean Supermarket'' The underground shop is officially open for business. Tokens are now given out in more variants: x5, x10, x20, x25, x50, x100, x200, x250, x500, x1000. You can trade your tokens in the shop for exclusive enchanted mob heads, rare potions, and un-enchantable items. There will be more items added to the shop over time, but in the meantime feel free to voice your opinion on what items you’d like to see added in the forums. The shop is located in Blackbourne, but that’s all I’ll say for now. After all- it is a secret shop still. And with that, I’m all out of news. This is me, subbing in for Toby since he’s busy ‘n shit. Until next time, stay classy folks. Category:News Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter